Ahora ella es un ave
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Podría decirse que al liberar las cenizas de Tris de la manera en que ella lo habría querido es liberar su espíritu, pero creo que es todo lo contrario: ella ya volaba, tan libre como la primera vez que probó la verdadera libertad, porque no había nadie ya que la detuviera.
**[[** Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos". **]]**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual, es un regalo para una gran chica con la que he convivido de una manera pequeña aunque significativa, por lo cual, espero que tenga un muy...

~_~_~_~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **AliciaBlackM**! ~_~_~_~

* * *

Todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos de camino al tren. Shauna sigue andando con el armazón que diseñaron para ella, aunque Zeke empuja su silla a la vez que charla con Amar. Matthew, Cara y Caleb están hablando de no sé qué cosa sobre tecnología, como los espíritus afines que son; me alegro que entre ellos hayan encontrado la comprensión que cuanto menos, Cara y Caleb necesitaban tras la pérdida de un miembro de su familia. Christina se adelanta y me pone una mano en el hombro, haciéndome que me detenga.

—Feliz Día de la Elección —me dice—. Te voy a preguntar cómo estás de verdad. Y tú me vas a dar una respuesta sincera.

Nunca pasa una semana sin que hayamos terminado sin hablarnos porque ya volvimos a discutir por asuntos banales, aunque me he dado cuenta que se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. a veces hablamos así, dándonos órdenes, haciendo que el otro no se cierre a sí mismo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y, si bien no podemos darle comprensión, cuanto menos habrá quién lo escuche en sus momentos de necesidad.

—Estoy bien. Es difícil. Siempre lo será.

—Lo sé.

Dejamos atrás los edificios que siguen abandonados, mientras mi amiga y yo nos quedamos a la cola del grupo que cruza el puente.

—Sí, a veces la vida es un asco —comenta ella en una media sonrisa—, pero ¿sabes por qué la aguanto?

Arqueo la ceja invitándola a responder.

Ella la arquea también, haciéndome pensar medio segundo más antes de que ella me responda.

—Por los momentos que no lo son —explica—, el truco es fijarse cuando ellos aparecen.

Subimos juntos las escaleras que dan al andén, algo más cercas de lo que los amigos suelen hacerlo.

Tris no es como una herida que comienza a cerrarse, porque ella nunca fue un cuchillo que abriera agujeros en mi piel... O tal vez sí, aunque no en ese sentido. Ella fue el cuchillo que vino a cortar las cuerdas que me hacían sentir atrapado durante mucho tiempo; fue mi arma contra todos los problemas que se avecinaban, y mi motivo para poder enfrentarlos y ganarlos.

En el Departament, hubieron varias personas que propusieron una placa de reconocimiento en el edificio de gobernación de la ciudad, en honor a Tris y todo lo que había hecho por ella, desde que era un experimento y aún después de descubrirlo. Todos los que hoy nos reunimos para lanzarnos una vez más por la tirolesa nos opusimos rotundamente; ella estaba más allá de esto, más allá de un pedazo tonto de metal en un rincón o una pared, para que luego los ciudadanos lo vieran y se preguntaran "¿qué habrá hecho esta Don Nadie para estar aquí?"; Tris nos pertenecía a nosotros de una forma que nunca lo hará con las personas que no la conocieron como la gran persona que era. Aquí estamos las personas que la amamos: sus amigos, su hermano, yo, quien le di mi amor de manera incondicional a la persona más incondicional que jamás he conocido (y probablemente conoceré) en mi vida; tantos tipos diferentes de amor para tantas maneras diferentes en las que se podía ver a Beatrice Prior.

Las personas podían ver a la chica que entró a la sede de Osadía a detener la simulación del ataque; la chica que lideró a más personas para inmiscuirse en Erudición y salvar la información que era tan preciada, o la que salvó por tercera vez la ciudad, al rescatarla del Departamento de Bienestar Genético. En la prueba le salieron tres facciones, tres virtudes que aquel estúpido sistema reconoció en ella: vio su altruismo, ese sentimiento abnegado que la movió a ir hasta el borde, y dejar se vida por la causa que creía correcta; vio su valentía, esa intrepidez mayor a cualquier osado, para luchar aún cuando la causa estaba perdida; vio su inteligencia, para entontrar la respuesta correcta aún cuando parecía no haberla. Pero esa computadora no se fijó en la sinceridad que aprendió para ya no mentirse a sí misma, y desenmascarar las verdades para vivir de manera correcta; ni tampoco en la paz que había en ella, una vez que había encontrado su motivo para luchar, todas las personas que la queríamos, y lo segunos haciendo,

Podría decirse que al liberar las cenizas de Tris de la manera en que ella lo habría querido es liberar su espíritu, pero creo que es todo lo contrario: ella ya volaba, tan libre como la primera vez que probó la verdadera libertad, porque no había nadie ya que la detuviera.

Su cuerpo se fue, esa figura de pajarito que nos hacía a todos volar; ahora ella es un ave, que cruza los más altos cielos, sonriendo desde dondequiera que esté.

Si ella es libre, yo también. Nunca la olvidaremos, aunque la dejamos ir, sanándonos los unos a los otros.


End file.
